Where Darkness Lurks
by Novarein
Summary: Following two notorious insurgents by the names of Mileena and Tanya, we watch as they traverse the land, overcome impossible odds, and find a way to claim back what is rightfully theirs. Even if the worst is over, there still remains conflict within themselves, and between each other. Could they possibly, given Mileena's nature, find a means as to where they may live side-by-side?
1. The Prey

**Author's Note** : (This is a very long introductory note. If you wanna get straight into the good stuff, you can skip down those big ol' paragraphs into the fancy italics).

Hi guys! New writer here. This is my first fanfiction I've ever done, and I hope in the future that I have a lot more to share with you all. But as for right now, I have something to say before I butcher Mortal Kombat's whole storyline with my own! I've recently been sucked into the game's lore and characters and story and all, but the one character that instantly hooked me was Mileena. For me personally, she is unique, she is creepy, she is sexy, and overall she is (for sure!) a total badass with her insane "if you're with me, you're against me" persona and savage nature.

I suppose I'm a stranger to Mortal Kombat; the first installment I'd ever played was Mortal Kombat II, and I was like four years old at the time (don't worry, I am not a violent person! I think…). I was at daycare playing it with the other kids, but when our provider found out it was all gory and bloody and stuff, she took it away from us, and for years I had forgotten all about the series. Eight years later I rediscovered MK through its theme song on YouTube, and fell in love with it again, AND later on till now I've been inspired enough to write about. That means I missed out on games like Deception, Armageddon, Deadly Alliance, etc. so, really, I don't know much about the story before MK 9.

I've been doing a small bit of research so I can at least try to be a little accurate and know what content I'm writing on, even if I'm basing this whole thing within the MK:X universe - I don't like the way Mileena was so casually killed off, so I'm rewriting it in an alternative path.

As for the OC part - and I've heard people generally don't like fanfiction OCs - I'm adding them in as minor roll characters for the mere purpose of progressing the storyline. It's just how I see myself being able to write it all out seamlessly enough, because I can't imagine all the characters to constantly be interconnected (e.g. Raiden kills Scorpion and then suddenly out of nowhere Sub-Zero learns of Scorpion's death and comes for Raiden. Horrendous example by the way but I hope you get it). I need smaller pieces to be able to fuse the bigger ones together. That being said, you won't be seeing too much of my random OC peoples. I mean, in this chapter you will. But that shall change. Regarding official character personas, I am trying as best I can to mimic the original. Some characters in this I may twist for my own story and point of view due to the minimal dialogue and screen time they are given.

 **Mileena x Tanya, Yuri, Adventure and Romance, Rated M for extreme violence and sexual content.**

 **If you are not into any or all of these things, turn back now! Hurry! There's still tim-aodkfj;alskdjflakfdjgl;adsfkhKASJDHF;KLJAHDF**

That's all I can think of to say for now. Now sit back, relax, let them there Elder Gods bless you, and enjoy the story!

* * *

 _He scanned the area, his head tipped back and his gaze pointing to the stars. He closed his eyes slowly, as if savoring the crisp taste of the air. It was cold out tonight as darkness fell across the land like a blanket, and the wind coiled and lashed out against the barren wasteland. There, stunted and angry dust devils were born to roam its crackled confines for all eternity._

 _Crunch… crunch… crunch… crunch…_

 _The night was a shadow for the predator and a shroud over the prey - a perfect opportunity for a hunt._

 _Crunch… crunch… crunch…_

 _Particles of dust shifted and rose up into the air as it was grinded lightly under a cautious heel. The stalker of the lone outworlder kept a safe distance from her prey, her cattish pupils dilating accordingly._

"Hello?" a deep voice bellowed as he turned to look behind him, his eyes darting about the sparse brush. She danced to the side in a graceful backflip and rolled, letting her body graze the ground to stir up a cloud of dust. She used this temporary concealment to her advantage, dashing forth and lunging at the man with all her might; the aggressor screamed a blood curdling cry as Tarkatan adrenaline surged through her veins and then toppled him down to the hard earth.

"Mistress Mileena!" the man shouted and strained his lungs as he did so. "What are you-"

"Save your tongue, you treacherous worm, or I'll tear it out myself!" she snarled from behind her violet veil. She hadn't the patience for a squirming prisoner at her will, and so with one swift movement she unsheathed one sai, driving it into the unsuspecting flesh of her victim. The man shrieked in agony as she slowly sunk the blade deeper and deeper into the crook of his arm.

"Shhhhhh…" she cooed softly while firmly pressing her hand against his mouth to restrain him. "You have no right to address me, weakling. You may have sworn yourself to me, but _you_ are a betrayer. Don't you know I take loyalty into my very soul? This is a time of war, of revolution. Of change. Of… redemption. And it knows no bounds.

"So what are these consequences, I wonder?" she feigned innocence by holding a finger against her chin and looked upwards as a way to mock him.

"Please!" he begged and begged, the desperation showing through his now ragged voice. "Have mercy, Mistress! I have not betrayed you, and I never will!" Mileena scoffed as he grovelled beneath her weight. How pathetic.

"Mercy?" she cackled darkly, "What is mercy? What is this mercy that you hold so dearly in that twisted little heart of yours?" The man shook his head violently and shut his eyes as one of the Tarkatan's claws trailed the naked skin of his arm back to his wound, taking the handle of her favored weapon and slamming it down enough to where its entire length dug itself into the ground through his elbow.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Scream more," she teasingly encouraged instead of previously muffling him. She removed both hands and sat back with a sadistic grin, watching him writhe and suffer, as she took notice in his eyes that he was too frightened to act as she might have pounced onto him once more.

Her satisfied expression faded however, and was quickly replaced with a frown as she hunched over and squinted at the downtrodden outworlder. An attention-grabbing thought crossed her mind as a familiar stench permeated from the man. She lowered herself, making him stop in his tracks as her mask brushed up against his throat. And she sniffed it.

"Messenger… ! Slandering filth! Fraudulent beast and backstabbing _swine_!" she spat blindly in a raw fit of hatred and rage, her other sai set aglow as she commanded it to become lodged into thick of his skull. With her own two hands she grabbed the weapon and ripped it out of his head, only to ram it back down multiple times until her entire front was oozing and slick in his blackened blood. Keeping up momentum in the heat of her fury, Mileena wrenched the mask from her face and began to feast upon the man whose horrid screams of pain silenced in a flash as a sickening snap was heard; leathery skin was dug up from its natural place as a dog would rend its claws into the earth to bury its most valued bone. However for the half-Tarkatan, tearing the bones from their original nooks and crannies was one of her many favored games when she consumed her prey alive. The sound of it was simply… _irresistible_.

The popping and crackling of such succulent marrow, the bitingly sweet aroma of iron swirling around in Dryland's chilling air, the thrill of pure cold-blooded elimination through savagery - it all held its own beauty in her eyes, for she loved it so.

Mileena snapped out of her own fantasies when she came back into focus, her nose bloodied, touching up against the now faceless traitor, his mangled body naught but a red and gory blob. She straightened her posture somewhat and moved away, at least a few inches more from the pile of Outworlder meat. She had wasted enough time for play already.

" _D'Vorah_ ," she hissed viciously under her breath as she dug through and retrieved a blood-smeared scroll from what remained of the messenger's body.

"You think you're one step ahead of me, buzzing gnat," she snickered inwardly as she briefly read over the content, "I'll show you… I'll show you who the _real_ ruler of Outworld is. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

~( OwO )~

* * *

Carcerus twiddled his claws as he watched helplessly alongside Baraka, who had stood solid as stone ever since Mileena arrived - completely dusty and blood-stained, with a scheming spark in her eye as she sauntered to and fro under the roof of their makeshift Tarkata tent house. The shelter was devoid of any light save for a few holes dotting a number of thin patches of worn Tormentor hides and the sinister glow of orange. The wind roared angrily outside, pushing its semi-gale force against the tent's southernmost side, deemed more as a shielder of the elements rather than an actual residence. The weight of the Tormentor's skin was what held the structure in place, the thick wooden frames a perfect enough fit between supple and rigid to flow along with the harsh breeze. Much to the advantage of shade from the sun's tyranny - even if the sun had revealed itself noticeably less than in other regions - its interior's temperature was just as miserable, for these particular creatures' hides were designed to trap in warmth.

To that effect, everyone was hot and sticky, beads of sweat catching on to sand that belted around only to land on their bodies. By far, Mileena had the worst of it, having a little hunt of her own the past night. It was presented by the fresh, salty streaks on her skin, but she didn't have a fraction of a care for her personal hygiene. She panted quietly, the muscle in her legs flexing with every small twitch she made. But then she stopped. And her eyes gradually shifted to Carcerus and Baraka.

"Tell me," she began as she unfastened her mask, nearly having the smaller full-blooded Tarkatan jump out of his skin. "Where are Rain and Tanya?"

"First scouting party, through the mountain pass just northwest of our encampment. They've stationed themselves by the lake for the time being," Baraka reported monotonously.

"Carcerus, would you be so kind as to fetch them for me?" he bowed with utmost respect before the half-Tarkatan woman.

"Kahnum," he said, his palms growing damper as he was given the attention of the most important individual in command.

"Make haste." And so he did.

Carcerus headed off into the direction the general had last reported her greatest allies and specialists. He looked overhead to the looming crags in the distance, its rocky apex reaching out to the stormy sky. From an Earthrealmer's point of view, the relatively small mountain ridge would appear ominous, giving them the creepy feeling of unease. For a native creature like the young Tarkatan warrior, however, it was a majestic landmark - a grand sight he had grown fond of over the short months since Baraka's army set up camp at the edge of the Drylands. Here he had seen the worst of the central Wasteland's sandstorms. He had experienced a heavy downpour from dusk till dawn the next morning, and the lake's reaches that had grown fat, even lapping at the parched earth past the cliff's mouth. He had seen the greatest amongst them collapse as a result of dehydration. He had witnessed other strong and capable fighters spar to the death under the influence of their triggered drunken rage, and more that were butchered alive as a consequence under their commander's hard rule. Those were given to fools, but then again much of the varying mutant bloodlines bred foolishness. Though aside from the natural dangers of their land and inward bloodlust, he had most often seen Tarkatan soldiers go _missing_.

Carcerus had presumed this to be an effect of fear and mistrust for the rebel empress, but the thought fit together in his mind as a jagged and broken puzzle would never become one. It simply did not work. The general suggested otherwise; he praised Mileena for never straying away from her khanum path after Shao Kahn's leadership, and he was honored to serve a powerful and respectable woman who knew how to effortlessly wield all of what remained of their cause. Baraka had taught Carcerus that a Tarkatan's loyalty was just as naturally developed as their barbaric tendencies, so one would not simply abort that sworn goal for their lives, especially not from the empress herself. Still, the thought lingered in his mind.

After a short trek of 10 miles later, he arrived at the entrance of the pass. The bluff welcomed its visitor in with a cool breeze that brought on no whipping sand, and so he stepped forth into its arms, the lake rippling with a dark glimmer rising atop its surface. The glint of a fire flickered in the distance. Smoke went up from a small canopy of trees and a dozen more shadowed figures surrounded the area. He spotted Rain right away, for he was knee-deep in the shallows of the lake's shore. Tanya, however…

"Oof!" Carcerus got the wind knocked out of him as he was jump-kicked square in the gut. He heard something approach but failed to act, and so the Tarkatan was taken down to the ground with a hard thud. The disturbance in the air caused dried sediment to tumble down the escarpment nearby when an apple-sized rock descended from above and ran over Carcerus' stunned body, scraping along his newfound bruise and causing him to grunt in surprise. A pair of subtle footsteps approached, light and quick as if curious.

"Oh," a voice said as its source stood over the poor creature, "it's you. I seemed to have mistaken your size for something else. Forgive me." Tanya's eerie glow of her pupiless eyes fell down upon Carcerus as she extended her hand to take up his. He hesitated at her silent invitation but he decided to go ahead and take it.

The Tarkatan attempted to stand up straight as he usually had, though a sharp pain shot out from his stomach and crawled up to his rib cage, causing him to slouch. He wrapped his arm around himself to try and dull the pain.

Tanya cleared her throat and stared at him. "Come."

The atmosphere here was set to a finer degree, as ancient Edenian magick enveloped this crater. It was with the help of both Tanya and Rain's presence, for their old and royal blood lended a hand in stimulating the landmark's deepest magickal properties. Carcerus had taken immediate notice that the sky was a lighter shade of blue, similar to clear skies on Earthrealm. It was probably the most serene place he had ventured to in the short five centuries of his Outworlder life.

"State your business, Tarkatan," the Edenian murmured as she led him into their campsite. This specific area was alight from the scarlet flames that wavered with each passerby, and in turn made the shadows dance along to the erratic rhythm. Small, scattered groups of mutants tended to the site while engaging in meaningless chatter and switching watch posts so that the other could rest. Some turned their attention to their smaller kin, and others but glanced at the visitor while continuing on their work.

"The empress wishes your presence," Carcerus said, looking at the woman. "Along with Rain."

"Kahnum?" she said, taking a cursory peek at the lake's edge where her partner took his place. "Did she say why?" He shook his head in reply, and so Tanya averted her eyes with a sound of disapproval.

"Your journey here may have been in vain, young one," she answered as she casted her head to the skies. "As much as I would like to pay Mileena a visit, we have more urgent matters to attend to, I'm afraid."

Carcerus' eyes widened. He turned his gaze downward to avoid having to look at Tanya, but he just nodded in understanding. He had remembered a similar event in the past where he was sent by the empress to track down and kill a small band of deserters, unknown to him of what Mileena's true intentions were. It was a test of worth for him, but it was also an errand run for the eradication of a certain individual within that group that had been getting on her nerves then. The Tarkatan just fell short of her expectations. He returned to camp in a bloodied mess, having killed all but one turncoat, and that was his secret intended target.

It was later that day in time that left him terrified for his life when Mileena had a word with him, to which he refused to even think of. That was the very reason why he was so frightened of the half-Tarkatan, for it was one he wouldn't reveal to himself ever again.

"Agha," the little nomad bowed slowly, suppressing his emotions as he looked back up at Tanya, who stared back to try and figure him out. She observed him closely, and then came to the immediate realization that, when she found he had deep scars all along his left forearm, she knew why he was acting so. She shuddered inwardly, remembering his ear-shattering cries. All too well.

"Ah, there is no need for formalities, Carcerus," the Edenian held up her hand to bring him to attention. "Mileena can wait for once, can't she? Come, I need you here for the time being."

She beckoned him further into the campsite. In this way she felt pity for the poor creature, and through her own action took it upon herself to keep him from another personal session from the empress. In other words she would take the blame for the pupil's extended absence, for she knew she would be much more lenient with her. But of course, they were in dire need of help; it was just chance that Carcerus would stumble upon a breakthrough of missing warriors.

"We've had a most unnatural stream of Tormentors coming from the west. The Lei Chen Mountains," she explained, indicating the pile of extra hides at the far corner of their campsite. "Regarding the nature of these beasts, they do not migrate in herds. Someone is controlling them, but this is believed to be a second course of action for the oppressors."

If it was possible, the Tarkatan's face would have twisted in confusion. Tanya took notice and stopped talking for the moment to recollect her thoughts, as she was finally at the solution to the mystery that had been causing their troops' numbers to dwindle. She was too caught up in the excitement that maybe, the loose end would at last be severed.

"Please, follow me," she said to the mutant and led him into another roughly crafted tenthouse, much like that of Mileena's back at their primary camp. Here it was notably cooler, and the small place was furnished with a couple of old silken pillows surrounding a lowset table. From the smell of the wood, Carcerus had pinpointed its origin to be of the Living Forest.

The woman invited him inside, patting one of the cushions that served as a seat. He obeyed.

"Now," she took a breath, taking a moment to shift to a comfortable position before continuing onward once more, "there is someone within our ranks who is bending the will of nature to attack us. I am uncertain of who they are, but they are considered our enemy. We set up an outpost here to stem the tides of these brutes, but now I believe this was the mind flayer's intentions - to keep Rain and me away from the empress' defense. Not only that, but it has come to attention that at the same time Baraka's forces are disappearing little by little; these two events are interconnected, that much is obvious. All signs lead back to base in the Drylands. That is where our snake hides." The Edenian closed her eyes, pressing her fingers against her temples. "Tell me, Carcerus, have you seen anything… out of the ordinary as of late? Anything - a certain aura from another one of your brothers?"

"No, I haven't," Carcerus replied, sinking into his seat, "not that I recall."

"I have been withholding this information from everyone else back home, but I find this time most appropriate, for Mileena and Baraka only. Don't worry; like I said, I will not send you back. I will go. But I have a task for you, one that involves your special abilities. You are Baraka's sole squire, are you not?"

"I am," he said. He took in this information for a second and then inquired, "what is this task, Agha?"

"I want you and Rain to venture into the heart of Lei Chen."


	2. Small Memories

_This is just another game._

 _Another pawn, sent out to destroy its so-called usurpers. But of course, the effort is futile. The pawn is erased. And then it repeats. Till all the little pieces are gone. Till they are all but a distant memory._

 _It is only a matter of time._

The way back to the Drylands base was a tiresome one - one full of silence, thinking, and sand. Night had again engulfed the land in its great shadow, and with it, a harsh and icy chill that gnawed persistently at Tanya's skin. She navigated through the hazy mist, using only the moon and its light as her anchor to home.

Pacing swiftly through the desert, she bunched up her clothing and clung to herself before she let her mind wander away from her immediate reality. She thought about the past long hours of daylight she spent her energy planning, snooping about and discreetly poking her nose in matters reckoning the mutant warrior masses. Many days had she wasted confronting different targets, all of which were innocent in the end. Many nights more had she arranged men to go out and do her dirty work, only to return empty-handed with shame. But it had finally paid off, hosting this endless search for these small annoyances that could easily trip up their entire rebellion; they could take no chances, and they could afford no fall back. Rain and Carcerus were accosting the wildlife issue head-on, and the Edenian herself had managed to sniff out the mole. At least she found relief in that.

Though, as many good things had to come to an end sooner or later, that relief was short lived when something caught her ear, causing her to emerge from her thoughts and engage in her surroundings. Tanya was on high alert, for she certainly did not feel she was alone…

A silhouette swooped in and attempted to topple her, but she jumped out of its way, equipping her naginata and whacking the unknown opponent on the back. It let out a groan, enabling it to where she could identify her little stalker more easily based on its upper register.

"Empress Mileena," she smirked with a quick bow of her head as she settled into her battle stance. "Did you miss me?" The half-Tarkatan picked herself up from the ground and wiped the grit off her clothes as she came forth with her answer.

"Well," she murmured lowly in a seductive purr, "isn't it obvious?" she began to approach Tanya slowly in a predatory prowl, her head turned to the side, which the other woman began to sidestep in the other direction so they would begin to circle each other. Based on the distance they were from home, she determined that Mileena was very eager for her return; she could see the anticipation in her eyes. The Edenian estimated they both were in the midst of the crater's gate and the rebel base camp about half-way, but it was hard to see through the fog.

"I would believe a figure of your status would not dare waste her precious time for these games," she pointed out slyly, sheathing her weapon so she could stretch her muscles.

"This is not a game, my dear," Mileena said, catching her off guard. Tanya's body tensed as she watched the hot, orange glow of her Tarkatan irises intensify. "this is merely a warm welcoming. Besides, we have all the time in the world, and we're alone…"

"What do you propose?" the Edenian prodded. She ceased her leisurely strides and backed off, raising her fists.

"Come closer," Mileena beckoned her over with one finger. Judging by her eyes, she openly taunted the woman as she tilted her head back and looked down her nose at Tanya. "Perhaps I shall tell you."

Her last words were the indication to the start of their, rather, more-than-friendly spar. Intrigued as she was, Tanya did not leap at the initial strike, for she knew she was not as swift - and dauntingly ferocious at the same time - as her superior. Instead, she hung back and awaited Mileena to come attack her. Her defensive course of action received a chuckle from the other.

The Edenian tried to suppress her smile - she knew exactly what she was doing. If she was to stand her ground to perform her greatest, let it be so that the empress would reach the highest extent of her power as well. There was never a time where she would reject a good challenge with her, even if she had just returned for the first time in over a few long and arduous months traveling from camp to camp to operate on them.

Mileena threw herself forward with such sudden force that Tanya almost lost her footing and stumbled backwards in an attempt to keep up with her. It turned out to be a false move, and she held back. Laughing quietly to herself.

"Shifty," Tanya commented breathlessly, her heart beating out of her chest. By the look on her face she clearly wasn't expecting a farce like this.

"You know it," the half-Tarkatan growled in a playful manner. "If I'd have known better, I think you would have known how my body moves by now."

"Not in the way you always… no."

"Then perhaps more _rigorous_ training sessions are due. Are you familiar with this one?" Mileena murmured and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Tanya braced herself, looking about her surroundings vigilantly, but the mist was not helping to lessen her nerves one bit. She kept the most attention on her back, for the memories began to flow back fresh into her mind of their previous encounters when they practiced together. She knew it was her weak spot. But she also couldn't recall on how or when Mileena appeared, so she was reliant solely on the sound for her cue to block against the spring attack. Before the midnight ambience of the desert drove her into paranoia, she turned her back at the exact moment the other woman appeared from above, kicking her in the chest and sending the surprised Edenian flying backwards before she hit the ground with an audible hiss from the sand.

"I - I…" Tanya struggled to catch her breath again as she clutched at the point of impact that pulsed a dull pain. "Remember. That… now!" She saw Mileena approach languidly with a triumphant smirk on her face. Conjuring a small burst of speed, she tumbled backwards and got onto her feet. She rose her fists in defense at the ready, with a determined look in her eyes - which, in turn, made the empress quite amused.

"It has been ages since we've last met," Mileena said. "You have seen me. Now, I wish to see you." With that, the mutant dashed forth towards the Edenian, testing her worth. Tanya dodged with ease and retaliated, tripping the woman in her seemingly clumsy advance.

She frowned, glaring down at her opponent, for she knew she was mocking her. She lifted her leg as a warning and prepared to stomp all her vigor out on Mileena, but not before she grabbed onto her ankle and dragged her to the ground with an animalistic, wild strength.

Tanya let a short cry of pain escape her lips as she was acquainted with the hard-packed sand once again. Her reaction excited Mileena all the more…

She was about to bolt back up to her feet to reciprocate, but then she felt a presence hovering over her body. It was unusual, because in that instant something changed abruptly in the air around them. Slowly, the shadow of a figure guided her eyes up and up, until she met a pair of sunset-bright Tarkatan slits staring back down at her. She averted her gaze to avoid having the embarrassment of looking at Mileena for too long. She spoke as she felt the odd silence approaching them. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, something unintentional came out.

"Oh… !" She gasped as the mutant dug her nails harshly into her thigh. She was beginning to feel the tension in between them as other woman drew closer and closer. Overwhelmed by a gentle sensation she hadn't felt in a long time, she froze in place. She turned her head away as Mileena crept up to face her. She could feel her mask brush ever-so-softly against her cheek, the heat of her body pressing down into her own. Even if contact from the woman above her was so uncharacteristically silken and just as nearly virtually nonexistent, she had gotten a strong surge from the center of her being that spread out in its entirety. It made the tips of her fingers go numb. It made her get goosebumps. It made her heart race. It made her feel so hot - it was then that she had remembered what this feeling was, and so she craved for more.

Her hand trailed down her leg with her fingers still sunken into her flesh, steadily creating a long scratch mark as she did so. The discomfort made the Edenian shudder under her weight. And then Mileena whispered into her ear. "This is merely just the beginning, Tanya. It appears to me that time has made you so, _so_ … _soft_." All of a sudden she seized the woman underneath her, climbing to her feet and pushing her back. In succession Tanya blinked away the haze in her eyes and attempted to snap out of her drunken stupor. She found herself flustered and her face had a dark red tint to it. The act only added to her chagrin and caught her totally off guard, even if she already knew how dirty Mileena tended to play back then - now she played it both ways. It was clear to her that she was, indeed, in need of more rigorous training than she originally thought if she was to keep up her skill, no matter the obstacle thrown her way.

The way Mileena took advantage of their close ties in order to distract her frightened Tanya. In this encounter, this _warm welcoming_ , she was giving her a lesson. A wake-up call.

"I can see in your eyes that you _desire_ me," she purred and readied herself to pounce upon Tanya again, who was still in a bit of a daze. She gritted her teeth together and grinded them harshly before she raised her fists, centering herself into her battle stance for a second stand. This time, she wasn't going to let her focus slip out from underneath her. She looked much more determined than ever.

"So come for me."

"… You'd better count on it."

* * *

~( OuO )~

* * *

"No. No! Stop! _STOP_! That is not -"

A loud crash shook the ground.

"Ugh. Idiots." Baraka held his head as he watched a couple of his soldiers lose their balance with a stack of wooden crates only to descend to the sandy floor. The boxes splintered into a million tiny pieces, spilling out its content of an assortment of stolen weapons. The two Tarkatans scrambled to their feet to try and pick them all up, but to no avail. Baraka plodded over impatiently as they kept dropping things over and over again.

" _Salangi ash'te_! Get out of my sight you dogs, or I'll gut you where you stand!" he roared and threw his meaty arms into the air. He glared down at them as they scampered away from the wagon, whimpering with their tails in between their legs.

"Shka… ! A natahn lam, katali saie?" One of the warriors cursed under his breath, jostling his comrade to confirm what they had done.

"Saie, saie," he nodded solemnly with a visible shiver down his spine. They looked at each other as they went on their way back to their tents, until one of them shouted to get the other's attention. "Hey!"

His friend bumped into someone and he let out an annoyed growl. Little did he know who, exactly, he encountered before turning to face the stranger. The confidence melted from his face. And then he went very, very pale.

"Stand aside, Tarkatan," Tanya stood still as a stone wall as she looked down upon him with an indifferent, authoritative tone. With the flick of her wrist she suggested he move, but he was too frozen in fear to budge.

"A _saie_ ehn say lati? Baraka talay rgo sina, eh?"

"Empress…" she started, but before she could speak to the man in front of them he dropped to their feet and bent his chest to his knee, with both hands grappled into the ground before him.

"Silence, Ambassador," Mileena commanded and told the soldier to rise and look straight into her eyes. He obeyed wordlessly, bunching up his courage to stare back at her.

"M-my deepest apologies, Kahnum," he stuttered. By the way he furrowed his brow and returned his gaze to the ground, he scolded himself inwardly. All of a sudden her eyes shifted to the side. She saw a small group of onlookers peeking out from their tents. Just the notion of her staring at them spooked the handful of waking warriors and they disappeared back inside. The woman squinted at him and frowned. Removing her mask, she hissed sharply, baring her fangs at him in a savage display of Tarkatan dominance.

"Cennao. _Pualsi rgo hala qatay ti_ ," she whispered to him. Clearly shaken, the soldier got the message and fled back to his quarters. Mileena turned to Tanya, who was still standing calmly by at her word. "Now, you may speak."

"I wish to speak privately, now that this has passed," she murmured.

"Is that so? Come." The two headed side-by-side into the largest tent that was marked the center of camp. Baraka alone was next to the entrance tending to a carriage supply of tools amongst a small pack of helpers. He stopped at the sight of Mileena and Tanya's return while barking something to the other figures of lower status, and then walked inside.

The empress was very pleased by the commander's progress. She scanned over the few wagons they managed to snag from the current kahn's grubby paws. From what Tanya could see the men taking up their hands to the beast-driven vehicles worked ever harder the closer their leaders came to pass them. She didn't show it, but she chuckled silently to herself at this. She felt a dozen pairs of eyes target their backs as they went inside the tent house.

Upon entering the darkness of this wide open room, a wave of cool air pushed through and enveloped Tanya's body, causing her to let out a relaxed sigh, as the morning sun had beaten down on her relentlessly in the mere hours she spent in the dunes. The empress' place of residence felt so familiar to her, as she had stayed here before she journeyed out into the desert and ended up planting herself within the crater-lake's reaches to the near west. This multi-room space - divided into four smaller areas - was made up of a main chamber, a planning office, sleeping quarters, and the smallest room that posed as a bathroom. Within the main chamber they currently stood in, Tanya imbibed in the memory of arranging the decor and furniture she ordered herself to make Mileena's living space the least bit more liveable.

"So," the Edenian was the first to shatter the silence abound around them. "About Carcerus."

"Ah yes. Baraka's little flower boy," Mileena scoffed as she plopped herself down on a seated pillow. The commander scowled more in agreement to her statement than offense. It was apparent that he despised the creature as much as his superior. "Give me good news. What say you?"

"I sent Rain to accompany him on a vacation to the mountains. He walked right into our trap, the miserable little snake," Tanya replied. "Do not worry, Empress. Rain will have disposed of him soon enough. It is only a matter of time."

"Oh please, worry?" Mileena laughed as she leaned back. "A Son of Argus - a demigod, versus an ant."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** S'up y'all. I thought it would fun to make up some Tarkatan language, based off of Mileena's command in Kotal Kahn's chapter of MK:X: " _Rrgo na-TAY_!" I figured if she spoke that way to other Tarkatans, they wouldn't completely understand English. Oh and I also learned that they aren't very bright, so… It's just nonsense words of course (hopefully they don't mean something bad in a language in the far east O_O), a bunch of random syllables I thought would sound kind of like the phrase said in-game. Here's all the silly sayings' translations down below:

Salangi ash'te! = Stop it!

Shka… ! A natahn lam, katali saie? = Damn… ! We screwed up, didn't we?

Saie, saie = We did, we did.

A _saie_ ehn say lati? Baraka talay rgo sina? = What is this _we did_ you speak of? You were being a bad boy to Baraka, eh?

Cennao. _Pualsi rgo hala qatay ti_. = Return [to your quarters]. _Reflect on your mistakes_.

 **Westcoast Witchdoctor** Thank you! ;)


	3. Overwhelmed

"Shouldn't we be at least a small bit more careful?" Carcerus asked. The Edenian prince gave him a sidelong look and shook his head in reply.

"No," Rain said, "we push forward."

"May I ask why, Agha?" he murmured timidly.

"We are not Earthrealmers, Carcerus. We are much more supreme in stamina and strength. You do realize the differences between we and they, don't you?"

"Yes, Agha."

"Refrain from referring to me as 'Agha'. It makes me feel like your great grandfather."

A few hours of daylight passed by since last they had been at camp. In the time the sun had guided the group through, they had scaled up the mountains and fought through wave after wave of Tormentors. What was strange for these beasts to be hiding within the reaches of skyrock was that most of them were not native to the biome. Based on their murky, dark skins they were more attuned to the land of the Crimson Fields, an ominous plain to the far northeast. While they blended in easily along with the stone and were very powerful creatures, they were all rather sluggish than in their natural habitat. It was most unusual for Rain, for he had sensed magick bestowed underneath the glint of their rage-induced eyes and had observed that their movements were rather robotic and forced.

The small band of warriors accompanying Rain and Carcerus trailed behind the two with their eyes trained onto their surroundings. Under the Edenian prince's command, they all traveled silently; if anything would have made any bit of noise, it would be the tapping of their boots against the rocky surface. Even the mountains creaked louder than the adventurers, for it was said a single Tormentor's hearing spanned for miles and miles - a rather large radius compared to the vastness of Lei Chen.

Rain threw his arm into the air and closed his hand into a fist, a signal to cease all movement and listen. Rounding the corner of the mountain was another herd of Tormentors wandering aimlessly, but amongst them was a towering 35 foot beast - a female. Slowly, the prince turned around and made a jumble of rushed hand gestures that were foreign to Carcerus. He noticed that the Tarkatans behind him moved in formation and hunched their backs, their heads low with their claws extended for a rapid assault. With a looping motion of his hand and a whip that thrusted forward to their enemies, their leader indicated that it was time to move in to attack.

The Edenian acted first, turning the corner and sneaking in as far as he could possibly go before one of the monsters caught onto his scent. His steps were soundless as he slinked along the wall in order to position himself correctly for his attack. With caution, he took one pace forward and lifted his arms from his sides - Rain shouted and blasted a jet of water from his fingertips, focusing rather on the ground around the Tormentors than directly on them. To the effect of alerting them to his presence, they all began an angry rush towards him, but not before he summoned a bolt of lightning and electrocuted the pack with enough volts to stun them, so the Tarkatans could dash in and deal some damage to their defenseless limbs. Carcerus ran in after them with his arm blades extended outward for a timed slashing.

The first of the pack shrieked a blood-curdling cry as he leapt wildly in the air, with seemingly no direction or sense of what he was hitting, but then he landed with a solid slice to a Tormentor's Achilles tendon. The sudden sharp pain caused the beast to jump out of his daze and lash out blindly into the air with an angry roar. Carcercus came in after him, positioning himself as he came nearer. He aimed for the creature's other leg, successfully cutting away at the back of its powerful calf. The laceration deep, black blood oozed from the wound and the beast fell forward, toppling another one and the next like a comical domino effect. They all screamed out in surprise and anguish, the ground shaking as a result of their systematic descents.

Rain took advantage of the wounded and lifted him with great effort into a poisonous sphere of water. In a short amount of time accompanying the Tormentor's muffled growls, the sphere faded black, and then Rain tore his hands apart. The sudden movement resulted in the gigantic orb ripping in half with the one inside of it plopping lifelessly to the ground. The black water dispersed amongst the others' bodies, washing their grime away with their brethren's blood.

At the same time waves of a repulsive stench filled the air, assailing the Tarkatans' nostrils, in which the group was taken aback from the smell for a moment, but still they held fast and continued on their assault. Carcerus was nestled within the group's midsection once more as they rushed on, executing the next course of their attack - this time, it was for the Broodmother.

* * *

~( OuO )~

* * *

The click of a restless heel was all that was heard in the entire room. It was pacing. To and fro, to and fro, again and again. On occasion the knock was doused, crackling and hissing, as it came into contact with soft, finely rounded grains of old sand, only to return back tapping on the rugged wooden panels once more. The periodical sound was kept in company with harsh growls from the back of its owner's throat.

From the shadows Tanya looked on in silence as she watched Mileena saunter about the perimeter of the tent house with her eyes cast downward and her arms firmly pressed into her back. She was very impatient, and that often led the empress to become stressed out of her mind. Whenever she was forced to wait for a course of action to pass by as her army carried it out for her, this was what she would always end up doing first to occupy herself. From the squint in her eyes and her tensed muscles, she was deep in thought about something; something that she didn't very well appreciate.

Tanya knew the signs Mileena demonstrated when she was too exasperated to speak. She knew it in the way that she moved, the way she carried herself when teetering on the edge between her inborn fits of uncontrollable Tarkatan instinct and keeping what little sanity or _morals_ she held about herself. It was a brutal lesson she was taught in the time that had passed since the initial spark of the rebellion. It was not too long after Mileena was rescued that the Edenian had gained much forthright knowledge of her erratic tendencies, and learning when not to speak to her when she was vexed to the core was one of the very first. From then until now, Mileena had grown less unstable than she already was; being pent up in a cage, chained, and alone in darkness without sustenance had driven her mad, more so than the time she was created but a generation ago. Tanya shivered at the passing thought - she was nearly torn to shreds beneath her powerful maw more than just a few times. Though it was thanks to her quick thinking that kept her alive and out of the jaws of death.

The pyromancer recalled the first time she'd seen Mileena in person.

"By the Elder Gods!" Rain whispered from behind his mask. His brow was creased and he shook his head before moving in with Tanya to the door of the prison cell. They had managed to sneak into the capital palace of Outworld, slipping through right under the noses of the royal Kahn Guard. Their destination was the dungeons, where the once ruler Mileena resided unto the rest of her days to rot away before her inevitable execution. Rain stepped forth to teleport himself into her restricted vicinity, but the woman accompanied by him held up her hand to stop him from doing so.

"Tanya?"

She turned and looked at him sharply from over her shoulder with a stern expression, a finger pressed firmly to her lips. The sound of his voice alerted the fallen empress and she immediately sprang up and struggled against her chains, her claws extended and jaw unhinged. She lashed out wildly, letting out hoarse groans and nasty snarls left and right as she did so. Her hair was in a long, tangled mess. Her skin was a scaly pale and littered with brown and purple bruises. She was smeared in her own blood - Tanya could remember clearly the floor of her cell was painted entirely red and soaked in the same dark substance - nary a scrap of clean or unscathed clothing left on her beaten body. Mileena's serpentine tongue hung out, almost lifelessly from her mouth and was filled with countless bitemarks of her own; bubbly white saliva frothed, dripping from the corners of her mouth much like that of a rabid Earthrealmer hound.

"She's making a lot of noise," Rain said. "We don't have much time on our hands."

"We never do," Tanya answered quickly. "We will be in need of some extra bodies." She approached closer to the steel bars and stared right into the menacing sunset glow of the half-Tarkatan's eyes.

"Mileena Kahnum," she addressed in a clear voice, devoid of rushed concern or pity, which she had strongly felt within herself but naturally never showed it. "I am here to rescue you." The woman in the cage bellowed lowly and thrashed some more before stopping abruptly at the sound of Tanya's voice. She kept her head down as her eyes narrowed, and her lips curled back, baring her teeth at the other. It seemed this holding hadn't broken her spirit quite yet.

"You have such pretty skin. Did the false Kahn's peasants finally send me a delectable little sacrifice to satisfy my desires?" Mileena croaked with a venomous sting to her tone. She stretched as far as she possibly could to meet Tanya face to face. The chains strained to hold her back, but her upper body leaned forward lazily as her legs did all the work to keep her from sliding to the cold stone floor. She was looking to intimidate her, but to Tanya the display did very little to her and she stood rigidly in the same spot that was dangerously close to the brittle material separating the two. Seemingly disappointed, the woman stepped back into the shadows of her cell in silence. Her legs gave out on her the next moment, and she let out an agonized cry as she hit the ground, the needle-like pain shooting through them and up to cradle her abdomen.

The next thing she heard from the poor wretched creature was a twisted, choking laughter as if she relished in her own torment. At that very moment, Tanya questioned herself if saving Mileena was the right thing for her alone to do. She wasn't sure if she was naught but a lost cause, deemed to be given the tarnished title of the Mad Empress forever and eventually be forgotten.

Just then Rain took her shoulder and caught her attention. "The prison guards are coming. Hide," he told her urgently, and took her away to a corner of the room where torchlight couldn't reach. Mileena watched them carelessly as they disappeared, and then she casted her gaze to the armored men that charged into the room, restraints and weapons in hand. They slowed to a pace and marched until they came to the door to unlock it.

"They are going to slaughter her…"

"Yes, well," Tanya barely whispered as she lifted her hands. "That is not going to happen tonight. Not under my watch."

Mileena resisted against the guards who struggled to conceal her mouth with a muzzle, commonly used on all carnivorous creatures the Kahn kept and groomed for battle - this one was specially fitted for her only. She used her tongue to rip the cover from one of the men's hands and threw it across the room with an angered shriek. Frustrated, one of the guards whipped her but he ended up having a sizeable chunk of his arm bitten off for the retaliation. He screamed as his own blood began to gush out of his fresh wound as well as pique Mileena's ravenous hunger, washing down her dry palate. It was clear the way she clamped down on his flesh that she desperately needed this, but soon enough it hadn't lasted long as she was kicked off of the guard and fell violently to the floor with a loud thud. This was their cue.

Tanya glanced to the side and took notice Rain was at the door. He slowly closed it and locked the mechanism with an audible click. This brought him to the mens' attention; the pyromancer stepped forth from the shadows and began blasting away at the distracted guards freely, for Mileena was on the ground and not standing idly in the way to receive accidental burns. Rain added in his own swift attacks and soaked the suffering group, only for them to be slammed into the bars and utterly torn apart from pressured jets of icy water propelling outward from his fingertips. Having disabled the guards with ease, their next challenge they realized was getting Mileena on their side, provided she housed enough sanity within herself to take on a rational conversation.

The empress roused from her daze weakly, grunting with effort as she sat herself up.

"Empress," Tanya said and came up to her to remove her cuffs. "Come, we must escape this place." The half-Tarkatan woman turned and looked at her for a full five seconds. She swallowed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she inquired, "how did you find me?" Her eyes roved over Rain with an equally threatening stare. Through the silent air about her, it proclaimed that any sudden movements against her would be dealt with a fatal bite to the throat.

"My Kahnum, we -"

"Oh…" she interrupted, climbing to her feet with an alarming burst of energy. Tanya followed after her movements and prepared herself for an attack. She wasn't sure of her power even in her most vulnerable, weakened state. Tanya was much stronger than her in many things, but even so she was still shaken by Mileena. There was a part of her that shouted out for her to run away, but she held fast and looked right into her bright Tarkatan slits that quickly began to transition from distrustful to dangerous, as they explored her exterior in a strange way. "It's you. I know you.

"You're no better than the false emperor, _Tanya the Deceiver_!" Mileena leapt on top of her and knocked her to the ground, ready to tear her apart…

Tanya's breath hitched as she emerged from her thoughts and found herself sweating profusely with her hands clutching her armrests. Her heart was beating fast as if she had just finished running a marathon, but it was out of pure fear for the moment that once was a long time ago in the past. She had never found herself so suddenly frightful in her thousand years of life. She looked around and found herself still within the empress' personal tent house. She was safe.

"Dearest Tanya, what troubles you so?" a voice called out. It was then that she realized Mileena was standing directly in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned in and observed her closely, which nearly made Tanya jump out of her seat.

"N-nothing of your concern, Empress," she stammered and averted her eyes in defeat. Wrong answer. She knew the other woman would prod her for more. Mileena shifted her weight to the side and stared at her expectantly.

"Tell me."

"I was… thinking. About the first time I met you," she replied mellowly. She wished she could have put it in another way, but characterizing herself as a servant and having the matching obedience like one, there was no way she was able to be less straightforward without an obvious wasted effort. Many a time would she explain a wandering thought to the half-Tarkatan and always she'd twist the meaning of her words for her amusement. She noticed Mileena tilt her head to the side slightly, a knowing smile slowly creeping over her lips. "On different terms…

"It's how I've seen you before, and how I've seen you grow to become now," Tanya said.

"What do you see in me?" The empress asked her.

"A lone warrior, quite literally just one against the rest of the world." She noticed the stark change in Mileena's expression; her words caught her attention entirely, for she narrowed her eyes in deep thought. The Edenian that sat before her waited the still air, crossing her legs and looking at her patiently. Mileena was like an intricate puzzle of strange and unwavering patterns etched into the deepest reaches of Outworld's hellish core to Tanya, whenever it came to deciphering the way she behaved towards certain things. She was never one for openly verbal communication, nor was she ever really skilled in conveying her inner feelings, so Tanya had become her translator of sorts with a carefully crafted eye. Right now, she saw that Mileena was indecisive of what to say. She was thinking about the words she had uttered, but beyond that Tanya couldn't really tell. One thing she knew for certain - Mileena always had an answer.

"Is that all I am to you? A warrior?" she asked in a delicate, wounded voice, her brow slightly upturned. Immediately in response Tanya's heart dropped into her stomach. At that moment she wasn't sure if replying to her question right then was the best thing to do. She looked up into her hurtful eyes, when instead she wanted to look away in shame. But something was off. Sensing movement, though barely visible, her gaze trailed down to Mileena's throat. She quivered and the muscle beneath her skin strained, as if trying to contain something from bursting out and alerting the other. The more she stared, the more clear it became. Oh. She realized it now.

"Of course not… my Kahnum," she relaxed and broke into a smile that was soon shared with her empress. Living on the battlefield for so long, Tanya had forgotten about the warmth she'd received from Mileena's near company - a sacrifice made under the tactics to be taken seriously in her line of work. She was always so mildly playful when it was just the two of them alone. Tanya supposed that Mileena was inching her way back to remind her of those times; she was never going to stray away from the main campsite ever again, not under her command at least. Then again, she was clingy for her affection.

Mileena slowly ambled over to Tanya's chair and climbed up to her lap, setting herself on top of her. Her legs needled through under the armrests, her thighs surrounding her hips on either side, and her arms wrapped around her neck. The Edenian woman accepted her embrace and pulled her closer, pressing herself gently against Mileena's body as she held her waist.

"You've kept me waiting," she murmured, her sunset glow eyes half-lidded as she looked down at Tanya. Her fingers passed lightly over her jawline down to her chin, where she rested her thumb. Her other hand snaked downward and caressed from the nape of her neck to her shoulder. Tanya responded by loosening her posture completely and leaning back.

"Constantly tending to a kindled fire takes its toll over time," Tanya breathed, "as does hosting the driving forces of our rebellion." She took her turn in massaging Mileena's back; she let out a small hum of approval, coaxing her to continue. The woman obliged with care, watching for her reactions attentatively. She was encouraged to move forward, however the half-Tarkatan made a different sound than what she was expecting. It was a deep sigh.

"It frustrates me that I can't have what I want." She suddenly held back and frowned, looking away from Tanya, her gaze falling to the floor. Tanya thought for only a moment, but in the end she merely graced her words with a gentle smile.

"Mileena Kahnum, I do believe you are forgetting someone."

She slowly turned herself back to look at Tanya. Droning huskily, she beamed a knowing smirk. "I realize that, my dear. _I realize that._ "

"As a humble servant," Tanya began, which earned a giggle from the other woman.

"You are commanded to bend to my every will," she finished. "Remove my mask." She inched back closer to the Edenian, who lifted a hand to meet her face; obeying, she tugged ever-so-gently at the rim of the heavy cover. In no time the material slackened and fell to the base of Mileena's neck, revealing her set of razor sharp Tarkatan-inherited teeth. Tanya realized those were the same teeth that had ripped through sinew like a fine blade against paper. Those were the same fangs that snapped through the toughest bone of her enemies and rended into the thickest hind meat of the most terrifying wild beasts. Those were the same teeth that fiercely defended the pyromancer against her own opponents when she was in dire need of help, but those were also the teeth that tried a number of times to bask in her own blood. Being this close to them gave Tanya a sense of danger, but knowing she was this close for a different, more sensual reason - it made her feel hot.

"May I?" Tanya murmured as she looked up at Mileena.

"Closer," she whispered, and so she did. She pulled Mileena nearer until there could be space no longer in between them. She could sense the fast beating of her empress' heart, and she could feel the blazing heat of her body mix into her own. Her skin was meltingly soft, her touch unusually divine as clawed digits explored her well-toned stomach, much so that it almost began to tickle. It made the Edenian shudder lightly under her weight, her body instinctively responding by rocking gently against Mileena's.

"And now?" Tanya asked breathily. Mileena groaned softly, beginning in a slow grind against the other woman's thighs below her. She was starting to become impatient again for Tanya's touch, in which she purposely kept her caressing at the minimum, for in the long run she would appreciate it. Tanya learned from their past intimate moments that the empress really enjoyed the feeling of being touched, petted and caressed, and so very often their sessions of foreplay would last for hours on end. She merely wanted to extend the effect of her arousal, and she knew it would leave her frustrated… at first. This time however, from the way she moved her body to the way her pulse began to rise, she could feel she was very much in need. Tanya's hands drifted steadily across Mileena's curves and grabbed at the layered fabric in mischievous manner. Her head cocked to the side and she came closer, her lips resting upon the crook of her neck while her fingers became more daring, scanning over her chain and sneaking just behind the iron cast Shao Kahn emblem against her lower stomach. She slid her palm down in a snail's pace, gradually coming to meet its intended destination…

Quickly, she retracted her hand, causing Mileena to let out a heated, disgruntled sigh.

"Just… kiss me, damn it!" she growled, trying to sound threatening as a way to hide her embarrassment of having to say what she'd just uttered. Tanya attempted to repress an amused chuckle at the display. She would never actually threaten her, for she was far too dear to Mileena. Being caught up in the heat of the moment, her senses were overwhelmed and over the time of not having a constant sensation of some sort of pleasure, it would lead to spikes of semi-aggressive behavior. It was just in her blood. To Tanya, it was what made the empress madly adorable in close quarters, because she always acted like a shy virgin when it came to honest, truthful intimacy - no matter how many times she got up close and personal with the ambassador. Not knowing what to do triggered her natural instinct.

"As you wish, my Empress." She drawled fondly and drew herself closer to the woman above her, a hand wandering up and running her fingers through her long, jet black hair. She guided the half-Tarkatan's head down to her own where, just barely - and so, _so_ very delicately - she pressed her lips against Mileena's. Like a spark of electricity that jolted Mileena in her entirety, she trembled in response to the motion. She gradually opened up to Tanya and moved in synchronized rhythm to her actions, a deep, scarlet blush spreading over her cheeks as she did so. Her half-lidded eyes colored in lustful anticipation and her mouth slightly agape, she closed the distance to meet her Edenian lover's lips once more.

"My Kahnum, there is urgent news we must dis -" the Tarkatan intruder bolted into the room, his eyes flitting about the darkness of the space before ultimately resting upon the two, in which he interrupted himself, choking up awkwardly at the passionate sight; promptly, he turned back around the way he came, his voice considerably smaller and less confident than previously but a moment ago. "Erm… please excuse me. Forgive me for… eh… You need to see this, Kahnum."

The empress sat back and separated herself from the other with an irritated grumble, a stormy mood about to approach her as Tanya saw it. She, too, was exasperated by his sudden barging in. By the low growl in Mileena's voice as she commanded him to stop, she could have exploded at any given second. But she held herself stiffly, her eyes closed shut with a harsh crease in her brow. "Baraka, did I not _specifically_ tell you to announce your presence _before_ entering my private quarters?"

Before his sputtering response came a foul scent of iron tainting the air about them, as if the small gale of poisoned wind trailed its way through the entrance following after the commander. He didn't seem to notice it, as he himself was surrounded in a stinking aura of the stuff, but when both women took a spell to look at him their faces twisted in confusion and a slight disgust. Baraka was splattered in foreign blood, his clothes soiled through and his claws coated several times in a dark and icky goo, as it seemed. The slick substance collected in large, runny droplets at the tips of his shredders before descending and pooling on the sand, sinking down to leave behind naught but a black stain.

"By Shao Kahn's crown, what the hell is that?" In the still silence, they all heard the muffled screams of soldiers through the thick walls of the tent house. They were numerous, and by their tones it was certainly concerning enough for the empress to change her immediate demeanor. An ear-shattering screech was heard in the near distance, in which Mileena took to action and leapt to her feet, with Tanya doing just the same right after her. She knew exactly what that noise was, and it was certainly not a good sign for them to be this close to the main rebel base camp.

"We must get out of here, now!" Baraka shouted, motioning the two to get out of the tent and face whatever was coming their way.

Tanya was left speechless as she emerged from the tent and gazed outward into the distance. She widened her eyes in fear - not just for herself and her leader, but for the livelihood of their well-established camp, their base of operations… soon to be crushed to dust under the weight of an immeasurably gigantic horde of behemoths.

"Oh." Tanya said.

"Ariah'te! _Sa ten katal natais_!" the commander barked to a couple of brutes on standby. They sprang into action, sprinting off into the dunes to meet up with another group awaiting their arrival against the Tormentor flood. Nearby, many a wounded warrior was being tended to in the safety of their tents; agonizing yelps filled the air as painful procedures were taking place to heal injury. Many of them got back up straight to their feet with crude wrappings around their wounds, blood already seeping through the bandages, but in order to protect their land they became merciless until their final dying breath. Ahead of them, Tarkatans were being strewn about the sand left and right as the beasts plowed through them, eyes set ablaze and large, scaly arms swinging wildly without accuracy.

Throughout the chaos of a frantic battle and impending destruction, a fleeting thought crossed Tanya's mind; the well-being of Rain and his band of warriors. If there were this much beasts leaking out from the crevices of Lei Chen, what could be said for deep inside the region as well?

"Focus, Tanya," Mileena whispered beside her. She looked over at her, the sudden sound of the voice alerting her and knocking immediate sense into her. She nodded firmly, and entered into battle stance at the ready. The empress lifted her mask over her face, her eyes becoming the familiar burning embers of a ruthless fighter again as she trained them onto her targets. Her prey.

"Whoever is doing this will pay dearly!" she roared ferociously and led another wave of Tarkatan warriors, boosting their morale with her fiery voice. And alongside her, taking long strides to keep up with her, Tanya smiled inwardly in admiration of her unhindering courage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy a-few-hours-into-the New Year guys!

Single Tarkatan language translation here:

Airah'te! _Sa ten katal natais_! = Hurry up! _Go kill them all_!

And thank you, **Kyranol1**!


End file.
